kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Stardust Ninja Dustards
The are black-robed ninja footsoldiers created by Cosmic Energy within a Horoscopes Zodiarts, or anyone else who can efficiently use Cosmic Energy, such as Foundation X members and Groundain. Introduction They are armed with short swords, white smoke bombs, red explosive balls, and energy shurikens. While they are not as powerful as a Zodiarts, they are far faster and can be quite the hassle to dispatch. When they are destroyed, they burst into Cosmic Energy in powder form. They later become enemy of Kamen Rider Shinobi in the year 2022. They served as henchmen for Niji no Hebi under Yaminin. Statistics *'Height:' 205 cm *'Weight:' 165 kg Leo Dustards After Leo gained enough Horoscopes Switches, he gained access to , which are stronger variants of Dustards that he created. The only difference that Leo Dustards have from normal Dustards is the fact they attack in packs of two and only two, and the fact that they have kabuki wigs on their heads, one wearing a red wig with red facial markings, the other a white wig and white facial markings. Red Leo Dustard.png|Red Leo Dustard White Leo Dustard.png|White Leo Dustard History Scorpion The Kamen Rider Club's first encounter with the Dustards was when the Scorpion Zodiarts summoned them to aid in the Horoscopes' objective to re-recruit Toshiya Miura, who had previously became the Orion Zodiarts before Fourze defeated and released him from the Zodiarts Switch's power. Using the force of their manifestation to shield against a Limit Break of the combined power of Fourze Fire States' Fire, Launcher and Gatling Modules, six newly created Dustards proceeded to immediately use their smoke bombs to cover their escape with Scorpion, though not before they were scanned by Kengo using the Burgermeal, finding that they had an identical biological readout to their Zodiarts summoner. These Dustards were later sent to take Miura by force, with a trio using their bombs against the Kamen Rider Club to distract them while the other trio captured the former Switcher and took him with them. However, when Gentaro attempted to stop them, all six turned on him, bombarding him with bombs as he transformed into Fourze to engage them, soon finding himself overwhelmed by their speed and greater numbers. Using the Hammer Switch to give him an edge, Fourze managed to destroy one Dustard but required more power as the tide quickly switched back. Transforming into Elek States to fight them evenly, Fourze used the Water Module to slow the Dustards down, destroying two of them in the process before finishing off the remaining three with the Rider Ten Billion Volt Break, with Miura marvelling in their stardust remains. Later on, Scorpion conjured a further six Dustards, sending two of them to capture Miura when the Powerdizer was taken out of action while Gentaro had been stung by the Horoscope. When Gentaro, having been cured of his venom by the Medical Switch, later rescued Miura, Scorpion summoned the six Dustards to deal with him. Transforming into Elek States to fight them, Fourze soon changed to Fire States, blasting back the Dustards with the Hee-Hackgun before obliterating them with the Rider Exploding Shoot. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max Through their research into Cosmic Energy as well as their partnership with Mitsuaki Gamou and the Horoscopes, Foundation X created Stardust Ninja Dustards for their own use, incorporating them into their forces as henchmen alongside the Masquerade Dopants and Waste Yummies produced through the Gaia Memories and Cell Medals respectively. Beginning: Fight! The Legendary Seven Riders When meteorites fell from space all over the world, carrying a mysterious substance called SOLU, Foundation X deployed their foot soldiers at the sites to retrieve the SOLU, however, they would be opposed by the Seven Legendary Riders. The Dustards appeared in Eastern Europe Country A, where they were fought by the Double Riders 1 and 2. In Northern Middle East Country A, grunts of all three types kept Kamen Rider Stronger busy while Foundation X members successfully retrieved the SOLU and escaped. Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend Escaping from Foundation X's grasp, the SOLU manifested as Nadeshiko Misaki, who appeared at Amanogawa High School before Gentaro Kisaragi and the Kamen Rider Club. Soon after, a group of Dustards appeared at the cultural festival to capture Nadeshiko, who was protected by Gentaro. Taking the fight inside, Gentaro transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze to fight the Dustards. Observing this, Nadeshiko produced her own Drive which she used to join the fight as Kamen Rider Nadeshiko. Defeating the Dustards, it was revealed they were sent by the Horoscopes Zodiart, Virgo, who came to take Nadeshiko personally before being fought off by their combined power. It is later revealed that Nadeshiko was sought by the Horoscopes as part of Mitsuaki Gamou's partnership with Foundation X, Gamou had sent Virgo to capture the research material SOLU for Lem Kannagi. Movie War Mega Max: Gather! Warriors of Glory Confronted by Kamen Riders OOO and Fourze, Lem Kannagi boarded his Exodus ship while leaving a massive army of Stardust Ninja Dustards, Masquerade Dopants, and Waste Yummies, to keep the two Riders busy. Though greatly outnumbered, OOO and Fourze soon enough wiped the entire force out with the power of their various Full Combos and Astroswitch Modules respectively. Libra Libra conjured eight Dustards to assist the Lynx Zodiarts in order to further his evolution. They appeared at Amanogawa High, bursting into class and interrupting Mr. Ohsugi as he was about to give the students a test. Gentaro, assisted by Kengo and Yuki, held the Dustards off as the school quickly evacuated. With no-one else around to see him, Ryusei Sakuta used his martial arts to fight the Zodiarts as well while escaping. Libra later conjured a group of six Dustards to prevent Meteor from interferring with the evolution of the Musca Zodiarts. Assuming his Storm form to fight them as Musca was intercepted by Fourze, Meteor eventually destroyed the Dustards with his Meteor Storm Punisher Limit Break. While on a mission in Kyoto to destroy the four cardinal points linking to the Hole, Libra summoned a horde of Dustards to distract the Kamen Riders. They first appeared attacking Gentaro and Yukina Takamura in a Asuka-style house at the Kyoto movie village. Managing to get Takamura out, Gentaro fought them off in his feudal attire before Meteor arrived to cover his escape as he assumed Meteor Storm to destroy the grunts with his Meteor Storm Punisher. With Fourze catching up with him, Libra summoned a further group of Dustards to cover his escape. Assuming Cosmic States, Fourze used the Scissors Module to fight them before subsequently using the combined power of the Giant Foot and Freeze Switches to destroy them. Immediately faced by yet another horde, Fourze used the Fire Switch in the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword (Sword Mode) to quickly destroy them all. Virgo Virgo conjured a group of at least six Dustards to intercept the two Kamen Riders, Meteor on his Machine Meteorstar and Fourze using the Winch and Board Modules to tail the former, as they were pursuing the Pegasus Zodiarts. Fourze took on the Dustards, switching the Winch for the Claw Module to defend against their shurikens and defeat them, allowing Meteor to catch up with Pegasus. Cancer Cancer conjured a group of six Dustards to back him up immediately following Meteor's first transformation into Meteor Storm, only for them all to be swiftly destroyed by the Rider's Meteor Storm Shaft. Aries Making himself 'king' of Subaruboshi High School, Aries had his Dustards act as a royal guard/police force for his 'kingdom'. The group of six Dustards were present for Tatsumori's televised drama review where they presented the failures who he would force into comas in order to motivate the rest of the school to pour more heart into their next performance. However, he was interrupted by Gentaro, who beat the two guarding Dustards before the arrival of the Power Dizer piloted by Shun which forced off a further two Dustards holding Miss Seta and the students, while the remaining two holding Kengo and Yuki Jojima were fought back by Mei Shirakawa with Kariya and Amijima. With the Kamen Rider Club members bar Kengo held captive following Gentaro's death, Tatsumori had the Dustards terrorize them when they refused to submit to him. They later appeared to fight Ryusei for Aries when he came to interrupt the execution of the Kamen Rider Club. Ryusei found himself beaten back hard by the Dustards but thankfully Gentaro, having been revived by the Cosmic Switch, returned and helped him fight them off. Leo The Leo Dustards first appeared when Leo summoned a pair of them to keep Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor busy as he proceeded to make Ran Kuroki transform into the Pisces Zodiarts, thus awakening the last of the twelve Horoscopes. Finding themselves overwhelmed by the Leo Dustards in their Base Forms, the two Riders both transformed into their Final Forms to turn the tide, destroying the red and white maned Dustards with the Rider Super Galaxy Finish and the Meteor Storm Punisher Limit Breaks respectively. A second pair of Leo Dustards appear to attack Gentaro and Ryusei when they intruded into Gamou's lair. Transforming and taking the fight outside, with Fourze further transforming into Magnet States, Meteor had Fourze lend him the N Magnet Switch, allowing the two Riders to perform the Rider Super Electromagnetic Strike Limit Break together and destroying the Leo Dustards. The Leo Dustards appeared for the last time when the two Riders arrived for a final showdown with Sagittarius and Leo to prevent them from performing the Day of Awakening, with Leo summoning an army of Dustards led by two Leo Dustard pairs. This Dustard army was quickly defeated by the two Kamen Riders using the power of their respective Rider Machines Machine Massigler and Machine Meteorstar. Movie War Ultimatum Several Dustards were among the Monster Army assembled by the Akumaizers. Ultimately, this army was wiped out by a gathering of eight Heisei Riders. Kamen Rider Wizard Three Dustards were among Amadum's monsters in the world within the Magic Stone. Along with a trio of Masquerade Dopants, they were sent to capture a young boy and girl as well as the 13 Rider Rings they were carrying. However, they were countered when the boy summoned Double and Fourze, who fought the henchmen. They assumed HeatMetal and Elek States temporarily, defeating the Masquerade Dopants before taking their battle with the Dustards to the city as Faiz and Kabuto were fighting a trio of Worms. Fourze and Double finished off the Dustards with a Rocket Module Rider Punch and Cyclone Maximum Drive Rider Kick respectively. Kamen Rider Zi-O Dustards appear as the footsoldiers of the Niji no Hebi. Video Game appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 .]] Stardust Ninja Dustards appear as regular enemies in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Kamen Rider Battride Wars Stardust Ninja Dustards appear as the Common Enemies in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. Notes * The red and white kabuki wigs the Leo Dustards have are a reference to the Renjishi (連獅子, lit. "Dance of a Pair of Lions"), a popular play in Kabuki theater. Category:Henchmen Category:Foundation X Category:Ninja (theme) Category:Fourze Characters Category:Zi-O Characters